Titanium alloy blades have the advantage of a high strength/density ratio and also of remarkable mechanical performance in highly corrosive mediums.
However, titanium alloy blades used in steam turbines, particularly when their peripheral speeds are high, are rapidly damaged by the droplets of water which form the steam.
It is therefore necessary to protect the peripheries of such blades.